heart_ponding_pretty_curefandomcom-20200215-history
Heartthrob Pretty Cure!
Heartthrob Pretty Cure Pretty Cure! Know as Doki Doki! PreCure in The Original Version is The 11th Season in Pretty Cure The series commemorate the ninth anniversary of the Pretty Cure Series.The Series Theme is Suites And Royal Cards An Movie Entitled Heartthrob Pretty Cure! The Movie Aired in Theaters on October 26, 2013 Story To protect the peace of the world From The Selfish, 4 legendary Pretty Cure soon Must battle! A mysterious baby also appears, making each day a "Heartthrob" experience! The 4 Cures, always holding "love" in their hearts, are battling for the world's fate! Throughout Half of The Season a New Cure Joins Know as Cure Ace Now Five Cures Are Together and Must Find The 3 Legendary Treasures Used By Three Cures That Defeated a Great Evil Long Ago And Must Defeat King Selfishness Characters *Mana Aida (Aida Mana) Cure Heart The bright and energetic student council president of Oogai First Public Middle School in her second year. She's a person who believes actions speak louder than words, and will often jump in to help others without even thinking about it. Both elders and youngsters around her believe in her leadership capabilities. *Rikka Hishikawa(Hishikawa Rikka) Cure Diamond The student council secretary in Oogai First Public Middle School. She's Mana's childhood friend. She was always protected by her back then, which makes Rikka always believe in Mana, but Rikka always protected Mana when she was a trouble maker. She is also one of the ten best students in national mock exams. *Alice Yotsuba(Yotsuba Arisu) Cure Rosetta A student in Nanatsu Hashi Academy for girls, which only rich people can afford because she's the heir to the Yotsuba .She's childhood friends with Mana and Rikka. She's a kind person, sweet, talented and gentle, but often flaunts wealth involuntarily. *Mita Makoto(Kenzaki Makoto) Cure Sword The royal guard of Trump Kingdom in parallel worlds. She came to Japan to find the princess after her nation was invaded and became a super idol and extremely popular fashionista. Cool and always has a strong sense of responsibility, but harbored remorse for feeling that she didn't protect the princess, and doesn't get along well with her new allies. *Aguri Madoka(Madoka Aguri) Cure Ace A mysterious, wise Pretty Cure who initially watched over the other four Pretty Cure to ensure they grow stronger. She reveals herself as Aguri in .she is able to transform once again, but with a limit of five minutes. She is no longer bound by the time limit after having gained knowledge of her true identity, from the Eternal Golden Crown\\, as Marie Ange's light fragment. *[[Cure Empress The legendary Pretty Cure which protected the world from evil. She is the original user of the Magical Lovely Pad and partner of Melan. *Cure Magician The legendary Pretty Cure who was Cure Empress and Cure Priestess's partner. She is the original user of the Miracle Dragon Glaive and seemed to be the leader of the trio. *Cure Priestess The legendary Pretty Cure and the original user of the Eternal Golden Crown. She seemed to be the most intelligent of the team. Mascots *Sharuru Heart's rabbit-like fairy partner. The most passionate of all the four mascots, she has a passionate heart and always works hard. Sharuru could also turn herself into a human, taking the form of a young middle school student. *Raquel Diamond's dog-like fairy partner. He is very reliable to the other fairies, much like his partner. Raquel could also turn himself into a human, taking the form of a young elementary school student. *Lance Rosetta's bear-like fairy partner. He is the youngest out of the four mascots, and a little spoiled. Lance could also turn into a human taking the form of a young kindergarten student. *Dabyi Sword's cat-like fairy partner. She is very independent, but she often worries about her partner. S *Ai Ace's baby-like fairy partner. She is also called Ai by the girls of this season, she is a baby mascot who was reborn as an egg by King Selfish's powers, later being a baby. As a baby, she never says a word, but only smiles. Selfish *Selfish Trio is a group consisting of three people, they appear early in the season. All the members of the trio have the power of making themselves into a Selfish, also called as Beast Mode. The members are: *Ira A young boy who has light blue hair and bat wings behind his ears. *Pell A middle-aged man who wears sunglasses and bat wings behind his ears. *Marmo A model like woman who wears pink tube hat and bat wings behind her ears. *Regina The daughter of the Selfish King, she is a spoiled, selfish girl. Throughout the series her feelings waver as she befriends the Cures. However, as her father finds out, he brainwashes her, making her become a bigger enemy to the Cures. She is later revealed, by Aguri herself, to be Marie Ange's shadow fragment. Selfish Deputies are two people who appear as a big hand to the Selfish King. They both appear later in the series, and both appear in the same . They are stronger than the trio, and have the power to summon a Selfish together. Later in the series, they both die because of Pell's powers and later their souls are turned into rings called Blood Ring which are given to Marmo and Ira. The two deputies are: *Leva A man, who looks like a clown, wears make-up and has a hat. *Gula A man who is taller than the other members, he has spiky hair and has sharp teeth. He likes to eat different things, not just food. *Selfish Monsters summoned by the villains of the series to battle the Pretty Cure. Unlike some other monsters, they are not made of objects, however have a related shape of the selfish thought. *Selfish King The main antagonist of the series. He was the one who destroyed Trump Kingdom. He is also the father of Regina. *Selfish Proto- The true main antagonist of the series. He was the entity who was defeated by the Cures 100,000 years ago. After Selfish King was defeated, Pell ended up become his host. He was killed by Cure Heart in her Parthenon Mode. Items *Cure Loveads The transformation and attack item of the Pretty Cures. *Lovely Commune The transformation and attack device of Pretty Cures. *Love Heart ArrowThe main weapon of the Pretty Cures. *Love Eyes Palette The transformation device of Cure Ace. *Love Kiss Rouge The main weapon of Cure Ace. *Magical Lovely Pad The Pretty Cure's secondary weapon. *Magical Lovely Harp The Pretty Cure's secondary weapon. Trivia Gallery Category:Pretty Cure Series Category:Pretty Cure Series Category:Pretty Cure Series Category:Pretty Cure Series